Ties That Bind
by Lynn8687
Summary: The Elvenking takes Laquetta and her friends to his realm to learn about elvish life, but she ends up learning more.
1. Chapter 1

\ 1Title and chapter: The Ties That Bind 1/?

(July 30, 2005)

Author(s): Lynn Smith

Beta(s): Jamie

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Not mine, all J.R.R's , no money just for fun. Thaladir, however belongs to Mary and Mal and is used with their permission. Many thanks to them. Margret, Mawdelyn and Laquetta was created by Mary.

Warning: none so far.

Pairing/Cast: Legolas/OFC, Thranduil/OFC, Thaladir, Haldir, OFC

Time line: After ROTK, AU

Summary: The Elvenking takes Laquetta and her friends to his realm to learn about elvish life, but she ends up learning more.

Authors' note:

Chapter 1

The hot sun beamed down as sweat trickled from Laquetta's brow while she diligently scrubbed the clothes on the tin scrub board that sat in the large tub in the common laundry yard. She felt sweat dripping from her dusky-skinned thighs under her heavy dress. After standing straight, she looked around and made sure that no one was watching when she finally reached up under her blue dress, which was overlapped with a white linen apron, to brush away the irritating drops that trickled along her hot skin.

As she was pulling her dress down, her friend, Margret, a fellow washerwoman, who lived and worked with Laquetta under the supervision of Mawdelyn, after being recruited to work for the new King in the royal laundry, approached her by the side of the house.

"There you are," she said with relief, "I just heard some exciting news." Her eyes sparkled in a lively fashion. Not waiting for Laquetta to answer, she went on. "I overheard one of the royal servants in a conversation about an exchange being made. There will be elves coming to Gondor to help the White City and any willing men and maidens from Minas Tirith are being offered the chance to stay in Mirkwood for a while to learn how the elves live. Anyone with a skill, like washerwomen, would be welcomed and the new king of Gondor wants us all to learn more from the elves. So what do you think about this good news?"

Laquetta sighed, rolling her eyes. The 'good news' was to move from Minas Tirith, her home, to Mirkwood, formally known as Greenwood the Great. As she considered her answer, she began wringing out the wet clothes, which she threw into a large empty tin tub. They were ready to hang dry on the clothes line. She pursed her lips together before speaking.

She kept to herself that she had already learned about the exchange of elves with any willing citizens of the city. The King of the Greenleaves, Thranduil, had presented the proposition when he came to Gondor for King Aragon's coronation. But she really had not given the offer any more thought after that day. It seemed like it had been a dream, but Margret's words brought it back to her mind.

Legolas, the Elvenking's son, had approached the three women, Laquetta, Margret, and Mawdelyn, during the celebration and had remarked his admiration of their beauty. They belonged to an elite group who is now in service to the new king after being in service to the former Steward of Gondor. He introduced them to his father, who she barely remembered because at the time she was too busy bowing and trying not to stare at the elves. It was only later that she learned about the exchange offer, but she had never felt tempted to leave her home.

Laquetta frowned now at the remembrance. "I don't want to leave my home, if that is what you want to know, and I won't give it any more thought," she said softly. "The answer is no."

"And why not?" Margret asked with a hand on her hips.

Laquetta raised an eyebrow and looked straight into Margret's eyes as she retied the red ribbon that held her curly dark hair away from her face. "Because," she answered, "if I wanted to be a courtesan, which I do not, then I would have put in work at a brothel. I refuse to be one for an Elvenking," she said with distaste.

Margret narrowed her eyes. "It's maidens, not courtesans," she corrected. "Unmarried women or maybe just the ones that don't have children, I think."

Laquetta shrugged. She was no dummy and Margret could cover up courtesan or prostitute with any word that she wanted to. "Call it what you will. It all boils down to the same thing and I know better, besides you know how I feel about such things," she said, turning back to her duties.

"Oh yes, most definitely. Marriage before pleasure," Margret remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Laquetta sighed in exasperation. "I have told you how I was raised, Marriage is honorable and I am not about to lose my honor for what? Ten minutes of feeling good?" She snorted and then went on, "honey, if you are that hot in the britches then you need to jump in a tub of cold water."

"Oh boy," Margret mumbled, misery etched across her face. She looked sorry now that she ever mentioned about the offer, let alone inquired about why Laquetta wouldn't give anymore thought to it. Now here she stood, obviously not happy about having to listen to another lecture about sex and marriage, and not trying very hard to hide her true feelings.

"Why, Laquetta," she interrupted, "what do you know about such things? You are only a virgin," she jeered, with her face contorted in a sneer as she spoke.

Laquetta winced as if she had been slapped. If only Margret knew just how much her words hurt she would not say such things. Margret who loved to flirt with men more than she should, was always picking at her for her beliefs about keeping herself pure before she married.

"Leave her be," a stern voice injected. It was Mawdelyn, another friend, and the Royal Chief Washerwoman, who always came to Laquetta's rescue every time Margret felt the need to belittle her opinions, especially about sex before marriage.

"Why?" Margret whined. "I mean come on... the 'virgin goddess' here is so well versed in the marriage versus premarital sex realm that I just have to know more," she continued haughtily.

"Margret, I said leave her be," Mawdelyn demanded.

"But Mawd..."

"Now!" Mawd hissed sharply, "go fetch some more hot water for the wash tubs and be useful for a change; I want to talk to Laquetta alone."

Margret's mouth opened and then closed. She turned and walked away, leaving the two women alone.

Mawdelyn shook her head and then smiled. Her friendly, sparkling green eyes were a welcome sight and Laquetta found herself smiling back. Mawd, that is what they called Mawdelyn for short, was tall. Instead of wearing her hair up or back, as the other washerwomen usually did, she let her shining blond tresses lay loose on her shoulders and down her back, which accented her figure and made her seem truly like a goddess, at least to Laquetta.

There was awkward silence before either spoke. Laquetta turned back to her duties. She had to get the clothes dry, ironed, and returned to her customers by the following morning and then she would start again. That is how she made her living, working as a laundry woman for the royal court. She had been doing this since she was twelve years old, along with her grandmother who taught her everything she knew. Over the years, she managed to save quite a bit of money. She was not poor, thank Eru, but always helped those that were in need and less fortunate then she was.

"Dear Laquetta," Mawd said quietly, "I am sorry about Margret's behavior. She tends to get a little too excited at times."

Laquetta paused what she was doing for a second and then continued. "Don't worry about me," she said. Mawd frowned as if she could hear the hurt in her friend's voice. "What Margret says to me never ceases to amaze me. I am not going to let her get me down because she wants to have fun. I don't care if she does, but I wish that she would leave me out of it," she sighed.

"She means well," Mawd said. "She just has strange ideas about how others should live."

Laquetta nodded her head. "I know," she replied. Another awkward silence, she furrowed her brow and wondered why Mawd had not started working. Finally she had to ask, "Is something wrong?"

The question brought Mawd away from whatever her mind was wrestling with. "Eh...yeah...no," She said, as if distracted. "Um...well...I have someone that would very much like to speak with you," she finally said after stuttering for a few seconds.

Laquetta squinted her eyes, suspicious. "I hope you are not trying to fix me up too..."

"No, no," Mawd said quickly. "Someone just wants to talk to you, that is all."

Suddenly a tall figure gracefully approached to stand beside Mawd. Laquetta looked on in awe at the man...better yet, elf, that stood before her. "You remember King Thranduil, from the Greenleaves realm," Mawd reminded.

"Why, certainly," Laquetta said while bowing before him. He was beyond anything that words could describe. The elvenking was tall, hovering over six feet, with beautiful, silky blond hair and piercing green eyes, and he wore a bronze tunic defining the shape of his muscular chest through the glittering satin fabric.

The elvenking took Laquetta's hand into his and kissed it before speaking, "Lu veren aderthad vin."

"He said, our reunion is a joyous occasion," Mawd interpreted for she knew the language well and once had spent time in Rivendell prior to her husband's death. Laquetta shook silently on the inside for she was nervous before the monarch elf.

"It is an honor to meet you again, likewise," she said.

"Hiril vorn vain nin," he continued.

"My dark fair lady," Mawd interpreted again. It took a moment to sink in that he had given Laquetta a compliment on her features.

"You are too generous with your words," she said bashfully. Laquetta was warily flattered by his kind words as she always believed that she was ordinary looking. At the most, she would admit that she had a nice tone to her smooth ebony skin, instead of being scarred or pitted by pox, and that her long lashes brought out her dark brown eyes, because she had been told that often enough. Her hair, however, was pinned up messily on top of her head. And next to Mawd, she wished she were taller and more statuesque. Not knowing what else to say, she bowed her head again.

"Ah...there is no need to be bashful. For the words that I speak are true of you," Thranduil replied, not taking his gaze away from Laquetta. She was surprised to hear him speak Westron and grateful that he could, it was much better to be able to understand him. After a moment, Laquetta realized that he was still holding her hand, so she slowly slid hers from under his large one.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked, almost forgetting her manners.

"No thank you. I will be leaving shortly. I wanted to know your answer concerning my offer. I already have Margret and Mawdelyn's answers, in which I am glad that they have agreed," he said, while squinting his eyes into the distance.

Laquetta inhaled and then exhaled aloud, and then turned to resume her task. "Yes, I heard of the offer and you have to understand that I am not familiar with your customs. I have my beliefs and I don't know if I could do that...maiden thing," she said, although she sounded unsure even to her own ears. She glanced at the king again.

Thranduil's eyes met Laquetta's and a slow smile crept from the corners of his mouth and spread over his handsome face. "They said that it would be hard to convince you, but you know they will not leave without you." A pause. "I know of the work that you do," he continued, "and it is my concern to make sure that you live in comfort."

After breaking the stare and returning her attention to the laundry tub, Laquetta informed the king that she was comfortable with her living situation and that she managed to save up quite a bit in her life time. Of course, he found this amusing.

"Ah," he chuckled. "And how long do you think that your life savings will last?" She said nothing as he spoke but she was only pretending to work now. "With me at least you will have plenty and not have to worry about scraping for a living. Let alone doing other peoples' laundry to earn your keep while you dwell within my halls," he said smoothly.

Now he was sounding like Margret, and Laquetta wondered if her big-mouthed friend and Thranduil had been talking behind her back, and if so what had they been saying. She wondered just how much the elvenking knew about her. Did he know that she was a virgin? She stood up straight and turned around to see him smiling.

Without meaning to, Laquetta smiled slightly in return and then frowned. What he said about life savings and how long would it last really made her think. Will it be enough for years to come? If she was to have children would it be enough for them and her grandchildren? She was always looking ahead into the future.

She pondered deeply for a few seconds. "Excuse me, my lord, but I was told differently. I was told that I was being sent to Mirkwood to do laundry."

Upon hearing this tidbit of news, Thranduil laughed and then shook his head. "You are mistaken, the visit is to learn more about each other's ways and no one would be force to labor for food," he explained further, and then apologized for the mixed message.

"I see," Laquetta said curtly, feeling indignation at her friend's ill attempt to be the bearer of good news. She made a mental note to deal with Margret and her scheming nature. She cleared her throat. "My lord, how are we to make a living if we do not work?" She asked skeptical about the whole exchange thing, "and if I decide to go, what task would be lined up for me?"

Thranduil studied her before answering her questions. She appeared to be suspicious about learning each other's ways. "Do not fear. Everything will be explained upon your arrival. Everything is well taken care of. You will earn your keep, but like I said, you will not be forced to labor. What task you receive is solely up to you. If you are not satisfied with the one that is given, then you can request for another field of work where you are most comfortable with," he said, and then, "Will that suffice?"

"Oh," Laquetta stammered, trying to find the right words. "I suppose that will suffice, my lord," she shrugged. There was a moment of silence, the only thing that could be heard was the chirping of birds.

"Laquetta?" Margret said breaking the silence. She had not heard her friend return and wondered how long she had been standing there, listening to the conversation, after being told to go back inside the house.

"If you have come to badger me and mock me..."

"No. You seem to be thinking deeply about some thing," Margret said. "I did not come to mock you."

Laquetta put a hand to her temple where a pain suddenly crept in and she began to rub it. "I am sorry," she replied wearily.

"Here," Thranduil offered, moving toward her. He positioned himself in back of her and began to rub her temple. It felt good as his hands made circular motions. She felt a tingling sensation from the crown of her head and felt instantly well enough to sing out loud, but refrained. "Maybe you should give it a try for at least a month and if you do not like it then you can always return home," he advised.

He kept massaging Laquetta's head until all of her pent-up tension finally relaxed. "Ah...much better," he said resting his hands on her shoulders. She turned to look at him. "When do we leave?" She asked, as a squeal from Margret was heard. Now she was curious about learning the ways of the elves and also about Mirkwood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it has been an honor to have a fine elite group of people that have worked diligently in and out of my halls," King Aragorn said out in the wide courtyard. He was giving his farewell speech to the fifty bravest mortals that were willing to take their chances in the spider infested forest of Mirkwood.

"I trust that you will learn the many ways of the elves and that it will benefit you..."

Laquetta's mind trailed away from the speech and focused on the new place where she was to reside for a time. She tried to mentally compare the area of Mirkwood to Minis Tirith, which was called The White City. Everything was white from the trees to the king's palace. In the centre of the topmost circle was a tall tower called the tower of Ecthelion. It was built by the Steward Ecthelion I in around 2719 of the third age.

Mirkwood, on the other hand, was called Greenleaves or Greenwood the Great. Laquetta could only imagine that it was name that because everything was so green. Maybe even sparkling green. She sighed as she felt an elbow nudge against her arm, taking her away from her thoughts. She frowned and turned her head to the right, facing Margret. "What?" Laquetta whispered harshly.

"I don't want to interrupt you from your day dream, but the king has just dismissed us to leave," Margret replied, "so we better get a move on. The carriages, courtesy of the Elvenking King awaits us." Laquetta turned to glance at Mawdelyn, who in turn nodded her head. "Time to go," Mawdelyn said softly with a smile. Laquetta looked around the courtyard one last time, picked up her back pack, and then walked out to the carriage.

Minis Tirith was such that it was built on seven levels, each delved into the hill, and about each was set a wall, and in each wall was a gate. But the gates were not set in a line: on the first level, there was a wide courtyard beyond the Great Gate in the City Wall was at the east point of the circuit; this is where King Aragorn just finished his farewell speech.

The group of people walked, exiting from the Citadel's entrance, moving down further to the long lamp-lit slope where thirteen green and gold carriages; which was to seat three to four people, were lined up. People could be seen hurriedly bustling around as they were being escorted into the awaiting carriages. There was a tall man with hair that was long and black passed the middle of his back, wearing a black-greenish royal robe; one could not tell the exact color from the sunlight reflection. He was giving orders and directing the group of people to their assigned carriages.

"You know, we might end up being separated," Mawdelyn said, while watching the tall man. Laquetta gazed at her trying not to show her nervousness as well. They had not been separated since they came to live together.

Laquetta swallowed. "I hope we do not disband from one another. I don't know what I would do if I had to ride with others," she sighed wearily.

"It should not be a big deal. You are worrying over nothing," Margret cut in, waving Laquetta's doubts aside as she winked at a man that walked passed. Laquetta narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth at Margret's nonchalant behavior. Besides, she was still perturbed at the fact of being misinformed about the exchange so she decided that she was not going to speak to Margret at all during the trip. This would be one of the times Laquetta would not mind being separated from her, with the exception of Mawd.

Finally, it was time for the three women to be assigned to a carriage and Laquetta braced herself as the tall man approached them. As he got closer, she realized that he was not a man at all, but an elf. "You three ladies, come with me," he said in a deep melodic voice. They obediently followed him until they got to the first carriage. He opened the door, but someone was already seated inside. Margret gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Laquetta said alarmed, eyes-wide. Margret and Mawd stepped back a little further and bowed. Laquetta's hand was yanked by Mawd and she quickly bowed, not fully realizing who it was. "Greetings Your Majesty," Mawd said.

Laquetta's mouth gaped open at the recognization of the Elvenking. "Please accept my humble apology Your Majesty for I did not realize that it was you," she said quickly.

"Your humble apology I will accept," Thranduil chuckled. "I would like to introduce you to my Seneschal, Thaladir." The King extended his hand.

"My pleasure to meet you," he said with a nod. His face was fair and one of solemn. He was an eldar, Laquetta sensed, he looked perpetually youthful, he looked neither young or old. she did not know how old he was in elvish years. 'Maybe he was fifty one thousand years old.' She shrugged on the inside and then sighed. Thaladir tilted his head, watching her with hazel eyes that seem to gleam in curiosity. He lifted an elegant arched brow and then Laquetta realized the mistake she had made in not replying to his greeting.

"My apologies again, My Lord. It is a great honor to meet you and to look upon your shiny face?" She greeted, timidly. It sounded more like a question as if she was unsure of how to answer. A snorted turn cough was heard and Laquetta thought for sure that it came from Margret, whom she could see from the corner of her eye, stifling a laugh that threaten to escape. Because her skin was smooth and dusky, when Laquetta blushed, she glowed.

"Well met," Thranduil finally said, breaking the tension. Mawd squeezed Laquetta's hand for comfort. "We will work on your greeting and shyness, amongst other things, once we arrive in Mirkwood," she whispered with a wink. Thaladir extended his hand for the women to climb aboard the carriage. Once inside, Laquetta took in the interior, gold on the inside, with green plush seats and the roof of the carriage could be opened to enjoy the warm sun. The windows on the side could also be opened to enjoy the fresh air.

"Both sides of the plush seats lets out into a bed," Thranduil announced. He was seated next to Mawd, and Laquetta and Margret were seated together. The ladies nodded impressed. He turned to the Seneschal who was still standing by the carriage and spoke to him in elvish. He nodded and left. Laquetta watched him, wondering if he would walk or ride in one of the carriages like the king. She figured since he was of royal importance he would ride in one of the carriages.

"Thaladir will ride on his horse," Thranduil said answering Laquetta's thoughts. "Then that way he can patrol the areas along with the sentinels until we cross our boarders."

She was about to say, "Oh," but then stopped herself. "Yes, my lord," she replied instead. Soon the carriage moved slowly as the horse's hooves clopped down the slope. Laquetta looked out of the open window over the city for the last time.

Margret could be heard chattering happily, interrupting Mawd and not letting her get a word in otherwise. Thranduil listened amused at the babbling youth's excitement of learning the elvish ways. Laquetta rolled her eyes and frowned, she turned her face back to the window and saw that the Seneschal was riding beside them and the elves that came to assist, were either walking or on their horses.

She noticed the rest of the elves for the first time. They were the fairest of all earthly creatures and were about six feet tall, handsome and beautiful, and somewhat slender, graceful with strong athletic bodies. A funny feeling stole over Laquetta as she watched their graceful movements. What if one of them was to touch her? How would she react to the feel of a slender hand upon her body or the feel of a strong muscular body pressed against her small one? She shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Mawd asked concerned upon seeing Laquetta shiver visibly.

"Oh no. Thanks for asking," Laquetta mumbled.

"If ever you become cold. I have blankets available," Thranduil offered. Once again Laquetta gave her thanks and once more she turned to take in the scenery. She had never been outside of Minis Tirith and everything was so new to her. She remembered when she was around twelve, she asked her grandmother if she could go to Rohan to visit her parents, but she was denied because of the constant rumors of orc raids or worse.

Her grandmother, Elith appeared fearful of the outside world even though the war had long ended. She kept saying, "even though the darkness has passed, wickedness still abounds." Laquetta just did not understand what she meant, every time she would ask, Elith always spoke in riddles so she gave up trying to find out. Of course her grandmother would get upset and admonish Laquetta with, "how are you to learn about the world if you do not seek the answers or at least ask!" When she was calmed enough, she would encourage Laquetta with words of 'one day you will venture beyond Minis Tirith, but for now I must keep you safe.'

Laquetta was baffled by her grandmother's double-mind; on one hand she wanted her to remain home and on the other hand, she wanted her to venture out and find answers about the world. She wanted to learn about life, but Laquetta had concluded that her grandmother was trying to prevent her from leaving home, thus decreasing her knowledge of other races beyond Gondor.

She was lost in her memories of her grandmother and felt eyes watching her and the hairs on her neck stood up. She turned and found the Elvenking and the two women looking at her strangely as if she had grown two horns on her head. "The King was just telling us about his son, Legolas," Margret said with a slight frown, still watching Laquetta.

"Oh dear, I really am sorry." Laquetta fidgeted with her skirt.

"It is alright Laquetta, to reflect back on times past," Thranduil said gently, "but next time try to be a little more attentive." There was a twinkle of merriment in his green eyes. He cleared his throat and continued. "As I have stated before in answer to Margret's question of why I personally sought out the three of you and why I am riding in your carriage..."

Laquetta had missed Margret's question, not that she cared anyhow. "Well, I came on behalf of my son, who had asked me if I would inquire that you grace us with your presence in and around the halls of Mirkwood. Obviously, he saw something of great value in the three of you," he referred to them, gazing directly at Laquetta, who raised an eyebrow. She wondered exactly what of great value did the king's son see in them? Maybe it would be further explained.

"It will be further explained once you arrive in Mirkwood," Thranduil said. This was uncanny, twice the Elvenking seemed to have answered her unspoken inquiries.

They had traveled across the Anduin and took a bridge to Osgilith, The 'Fortress of the Stars' that was the central and chief city of Gondor during its early years. Thranduil explained as the women listened intently, that it was largely deserted after the plague of the mid-third age, and lay in ruins at the time of the War of the Ring. Somewhere between the overthrow of Sauron by the Last Alliance and Isildur planting a White Tree, Laquetta drifted off to sleep to the calm rocking of the carriage and to the lore of the king's voice.

On the third day of the journey near sunset, they stopped and rested at Henneth Annun. A refuge behind a waterfall that flowed westward across North Ithilien. The falls descended down a series of stone terraces and then dropped over a sheer cliff into a pool below. In the sheer cliff face behind the falls was a large cave.

Looking over the waterfall, it was a beautiful sight as the falls formed a window of water in front of the cave. Laquetta watched the flickering beams of ever-changing colors from the sunset; silver and gold, ruby, sapphire and amethyst. Laquetta grabbed her back pack and followed Thaladir's direction to the pool to bathe. The women were to go first, while the men set up camp for the night. Margret giddily ran around her, while Mawd remained behind talking to the King.

"Weeee!" Margret exclaimed happily, running around Laquetta once again and then stopped abruptly and batted her eyes flirtatiously at a silver haired elf who passed by. He smiled at her and then she did it again to a dark haired man that also passed by. He smiled at her also, but by this time Laquetta had, had enough. "Must you flirt with every elf and man you lay your eyes upon? You wretched trollop," she spat.

Margret opened her mouth a bit stunned at Laquetta's choice words. "Why Laquetta!" She miffed, "is there something wrong?"

"You know what is wrong," she said tightly and then stormed toward the pool with Margret following behind her in quick strides. "Wait," she said exasperated, face flushed. "What is wrong?"

Laquetta whirled around to face Margret. Her face was hard and eyes cold. "I'll tell you what's wrong," she said heatedly, "you and your deceits. You lied to me. I do not know whether you did it deliberately or not, therefore I do not care to know." She was breathing heavily for she was upset.

It took a minute for Margret to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Are you talking about the exchange?" She asked as the reality dawned on her.

"Yes," Laquetta replied curtly.

"Laquetta I did not lie..."

"Yes you did," she interrupted, "King Thranduil told me the truth about the exchange. It's to learn about each other ways not doing other people's laundry." She rolled her eyes disgusted that Margret got the wrong information. She frowned worriedly, hoping that she did not get the wrong information herself as the King explained other things to her, which was forgotten.

"Oops," Margret chortled, swaying her hand in the air.

"You really think this is a joke," Laquetta said in disbelief at her friend's reaction.

"Of course not. Nothing bad came out of it," she scoffed at the notion that it was a joke. She straightened her clothes, and turned to find a handsome elf, eying her curiously. She winked at him and waved. "Why don't we forget that this whole mix up ever happened," she replied, not taking her eyes away from the elf.

"No, I will not forget and it would serve you right if I never speak to you again," Laquetta ended, walking away. Her words caught Margret's attention, causing her to huff as she continued to follow Laquetta.

"I am sorry," Margret implored. By this time, they were in the pool joined by Mawd, bathing and she was pleading and asking Laquetta's forgiveness for misinforming her.

"Will you please forgive her so that she will stop repeating herself like a mocking bird?" Mawd said in desperation for she was tired of listening to Margret apologizing over and over.

Margret gave Laquetta a sad look of longing. "Oh stop with the puppy eyes," Laquetta said, washing her neck. "Alright, I forgive you." She laughed at the still look of Margret's face, which turned into a grin. "I guess I can't stay mad at you forever."

"And do you know why?" Margret asked.

"Why?"

"Because I am lovable," Margret replied with an air of arrogance.

"Only in your dreams," Laquetta snorted.

"Go ahead, admit that you love me," Margret encountered.

"I will do no such thing." Laquetta was about to exit the pool when she felt a hand drag her back in, and water being splashed in her face. She screamed as Margret drenched her with water. "You are wetting my hair!"

"What a minute!" Mawd yelled, "Just don't get me in the middle of your..." before she could finish, she was attacked with a splash of water. "Alright, this means war," she said with a low rumble in her voice. Because of the water attacks, the other women that were in the pool, quickly made their escape before they became the next targets of Margret's water war. A dreadful feeling came over Laquetta and it made her stop jostling with Mawd and Margret in the pool. Noticing her change in demeanor, Mawd stopped and motioned for Margret to do the same.

"What is it?" Mawd finally asked.

Laquetta swallowed. "Someone is watching us." Her eyes scanned the distance to see the eyes that were watching, but nothing was there. The men were on the other side, behind the rock and the women had long gone to prepare supper. Margret stood up and looked around, turning her head left to right, finding nothing she turned back to Mawd and Laquetta. "We better get out of the water and prepare for supper."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They dressed in fresh clean clothes and quickly brushed and braided each others wet hair. Mawd braided Laquetta's hair in two braids on each side. Laquetta in turn braided Margret's hair in one braid and she braided Mawd's hair and wrapped it in a bun. They looked at each other satisfied with their handy work of keeping one another from looking like wet bandits, they sauntered off to join the rest of the group.

The food was already spread out upon their arrival. The evening meal mainly consisted of wheat bread, roasted fish seasoned with herbs, strawberries, cheese, and wine which the elves prepared. Thaladir approached them. "His Highness wishes for you to dine with him," he announced. The ladies followed him to where Thranduil was seated, under an oak tree. Laquetta could already hear whispers amongst the other women that were there as they walked by. "What makes them so special that the king bids for them," one of them said. Laquetta stopped walking and turned, giving them a cold look. Thaladir was now back at her side, gently nudging her along. "Pay them no heed," he said, taking her by the arm and leading her away from the gossiping hens.

They gave reverence to him with a curtsy and he motioned for them to seat themselves. Mawd was to his left, Margret to his right, Thaladir seated himself next to Laquetta. Once the food was placed in front of them, Thaladir poured a red substance from a flagon into silver goblets. As soon as he reached Laquetta, she asked what was the red liquid. "It is wine, the best from Dorwinion," he said proudly.

Laquetta winkled her nose. "Would it not please His Majesty if I had water instead?" Thaladir held the jar mid-way from the cup as he waited for the king's response. "Give her water," Thranduil granted. Thaladir motioned for a silvered haired elf. It was the same one that Margret had winked at earlier, he whispered something to him and he quickly walked away, only to return a few minutes later with a goblet. He handed it to the Seneschal who in turn passed it to Laquetta. "Thank you," she replied and then sipped the cool water from her cup.

"May I speak Your Majesty?" Margret chimed in as Laquetta set her cup down on the moss that was covered with a white blanket. "You may speak," the king said as he picked up a piece of wheat bread. "Something interesting happened before the evening meal," she chewed on a slice of cheese before continuing. "While we were bathing in the pool, Laquetta said that someone was watching us."

Laquetta nibbled on the roasted fish, not giving eye contact. Thranduil and Thaladir looked at each other with concern. "Is this true, Laquetta?" Thranduil inquired watching her. "Look at me," he commanded. She looked at him from underneath her eyelashes. He reiterated the question to her again. "Yes, my lord..." she stammered.

"And why was I not told of this immediately," he demanded.

Thaladir stared at her with a deep frown and she said nothing further. "My lord, there was nothing there," Mawd said, "so she felt no need to bother you with this claim." Laquetta closed her eyes briefly, Mawd was always the voice of reason. She was the one that always thought out a matter before coming to a final conclusion. Laquetta opened her eyes and found the king relaxed with his hand covering Mawd's, she frowned.

"Perhaps you are right," he spoke softly and gave her hand a squeeze. Laquetta raised a brow and Thaladir cleared his throat. "Nevertheless, upon hearing this tidbit of disturbing news we must make sure, Your Majesty that the area is safe from prying eyes."

"Relax Thaladir. If you recall this is a place of refuge and is well hidden," Thranduil said eying him carefully and then he spoke to him once again in elvish. Laquetta saw Mawd tense while they were speaking; an indication that whatever was said was not good. She would ask her what was said once they were alone.

After dinner, there was to be rendered a couple of songs and one dance, due to everyone having to get up early in the morning, thus continuing the journey. Margret had moved from where she was sitting to talk to the silvered haired elf, which left an open space between Laquetta and the king. Suddenly Thranduil was close to her and leaned in so that his mouth was near her ear. "Normally the elves tend to consist of long nights of singing but because of our journey home we will have to make it short. Please accept my apologies for this short night," he whispered as his lips brushed against her ear, which caused her to shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked.

Laquetta turned to him to see a mischief of gleam in his eyes as a smirk played across his lips. "Yes," she replied. He took his robe off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She peered up into the night sky and exhaled. She had missed the smile that was hidden behind the goblet that Mawd drunk from and also the king whispering in her ear. The only words that was heard from Mawd was, "Of course Your Highness. He will be quite pleased."

The moon was full and glowed silvery. The air was fresh and fragrant as the warm sea air hit Laquetta's nostrils. She could hear the waterfalls behind the rocks. She listened as the elves song about the moon and stars. It was beautiful. She did not know the words but she hummed along with the harmony, not missing a key and unaware that she was being listened to. After the songs were song, the music changed into one of dance. The beat was slow and seductive. Thranduil extended the invitation for Mawd to dance with him, she accepted and they graced the area where people where dancing, with their presence.

A throat cleared and Laquetta turned to give her attention to the individual. "May I please have the honor of this dance?" Thaladir asked. She nodded her head shyly and took his hand as he led her onto the dance area. He held her close against his strong body as they glided slowly across the floor. At first she was tense, but then she relaxed and allowed herself to be taken to the lore of the music. She rested her head on his chest. A smile crept upon her face as she thought back when they were leaving Minis Tirith, how it would feel to have a strong body against her small one.

Laquetta felt warmth go through her body at being so close to the Seneschal, but she knew from his demeanor that he was strict, prime and proper. One that believed that everything should be done in a descent and seemly order. Within her heart, she commended him for that. "My lady, it has been an honor to be graced with your presence for a dance, but all good things must come to an end," Thaladir stated. The dance had ended, wrapped up in her inner thoughts, Laquetta barely noticed and she blushed.

"There will be more merry making once we have arrived in Mirkwood," he said, "but for now, you do well to rest for the morning." He was about to leave, but turned back and added, "I do apologize if you were inconvenienced earlier by wandering eyes." He was referring to the bathing incident. "I will make sure that any and all areas are well guarded against such distasteful manners," he ended with a frown and then bide her goodnight.

As they were preparing for bed, Laquetta thought about what the Seneschal said before leaving her. She remembered that the king was conversing with him in elvish relating to the incident. So she really needed to ask Mawd what was said because she wanted to be reassured that they were safe and nothing bad would happen.

Just then Mawd appeared. "Come follow me," she said with a twinkle in her green eyes. Laquetta tilted her head. "Where are we going?" She asked curious.

"To the carriage, where you are assigned to sleep," she replied over her shoulder not looking back. Laquetta was glad that she did not have to sleep out in the open. Not that she did not enjoy the moon and stars because she did, but she was glad because she did not want to be bitten by midges.

"Where is Margret?" Laquetta asked, while they were walking. "She wondered off with her new found friend," Mawd answered. Laquetta shook her head in amusement, smiling. She knew that she would hear the details in the morning by her man-elf loving friend.

When they had arrived at the carriage, Laquetta braced herself to ask the question that she had been dying to ask. She took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly. "Mawd, when we were at dinner and Margret told the king and Thaladir what happened...and then the king asked me was it true that someone was watching us and how come I did not tell him right away...well, when they started speaking elvish...what did they say?" She finally came around to the question. No matter how many times Mawd or Margret have told her to get to the point of what she was trying to ask or say, Laquetta always had a habit of taking a long time to explain something or ask a question. Mawd rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well, according to Thranduil, he just thought it was one of the men that wondered off, stumbling across us by accident while we were in the pool. Instead of the peeping tom turning around out of respect, he just got curious and decided to keep looking until he became aware that his presence was known," Mawd said matter-of-fact.

"And Thaladir's response?" Laquetta asked wide-eyed, watching Mawd's expression.

She shrugged. "Thaladir said that curiosity always kills the cat, especially when it is naughty and that if the crook eyed peeping tom ever came within ten feet of..." her voice trailed.

"Ten feet of what?" Laquetta urged her to go on. Mawd looked at her strangely. She did not like the look that was given her and she began to tremble inside. "Mawd, you are scaring me. What is it?" She whispered.

The strange look changed into a weak smile and then she continued, "he said that if the crook eyed peeping tom ever came within ten feet of us again, he would smote him with his sword."

Laquetta swallowed hard and gave Mawd a sympathetic smile. She had lost her husband in the War Of The Ring to an orc's sword. His head was severed asunder with his arms tied to a gallow. He was stripped naked, when his party had found him. Laquetta wrapped her arms around her friend and held her.

Mawd shifted in her arms and gave her one last squeeze. "I better let you get some sleep."

"Where are you sleeping?"

"That is none of your concern, Miluis," Mawd replied. "Now go to sleep. I will see you in the morning."

"What does that mean?" Laquetta stopped Mawd who had turned to leave. She raised a brow. "What does what mean?" Mawd asked.

"What you just called me?" Laquetta frowned.

Mawd sighed. "Miluis means lovely one. Now for the last time, goodnight," she ended, walking away.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After many days of travel, they stopped in Laketown to rest for a night before reaching the final destination, Mirkwood. It was stated that they were also there because Thranduil was to meet with Lord Celeborn in order to discuss matters of the greatest importance. The sun had already sunk low in the sky as the group approached the town. Laquetta looked around, taking in the scene of wooden houses built sporadically around the marketplace. A few people could be seen walking or riding on their horses down the main street. They had arrived by boat, stopping at the edge of a round pool in front of a large building, a sign hung from a post indicating that the building was used as a inn. Thaladir with two elves behind him, approached the boat and instructed them to take the passengers' luggage.

Next, the Seneschal entered the inn, returning a few minutes later. He approached Thranduil. "Everything is set in order, my lord."

"Very well," Thranduil replied. He turned to the ladies and informed them that they would continue traveling in the morning. After a long day of travel, the ladies decided it would be best to freshen up before dinner.

Once inside of the inn, a blonde portly, elderly woman led them to their rooms on the second floor. By the time they made it up the stairs, the woman started wheezing, she stopped to catch her breath. "You will have to forgive me, my ladies. It seems that those long flight of stairs have taken a toil on me. I am not young anymore," she said, a certain air of sadness filled her brown eyes. "Enough of my rambling. Come, I show you to your room so you can refresh yourselves from your long journey. I will have dinner brought to you, if you like."

"Please, there is no need to put yourself through the trouble. We will be dining in the hall, along with the rest of the party," Laquetta said. She feared that a few more trips up and down the stairs may cause more damage to the already exhausted woman, and it was hardly worth the trouble. The lady nodded. "Very well," she said, unlocking the door. She opened it and ushered the ladies inside.

Laquetta gasped in awe. The bright and airy room was spacious and decorated lavishly. Fresh flowers adorned the round oak table. A very large and comfortable-looking bed dominated the space, the silk sheets begging for her to touch. It was beautiful. She had never seen a room like it before. "This is what royalty must feel like," she gushed, looking around, spinning in place. She went to a door located in the far left corner and opened it to reveal a washroom containing a white marble tub and rich oak cabinets. Never before had she seen such attention paid to a place used merely for bathing.

Margret rolled her eyes and smirked. "This is not the last that you would see of a royal room. Just think of when we get to Mirkwood and all the beauty that you will see," she said slyly with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Especially the elves."

Laquetta rolled her eyes, blushing. "We better get ready for dinner."

After they had bathed and dressed, the ladies made their way to the dining hall. It was crowded and noisy with the voices of elves and humans mingling together. Everyone was drinking and enjoying the merrymaking. Laquetta's eyes scanned the room, looking for Mawd and the king. The crowd held so many faces that Laquetta could hardly distinguish one person from another as she searched in frustration. She was about to give up her search when Margret spoke. "Look Laquetta. There is Mawd and the king," she said excitedly, grabbing Laquetta by the hand and leading her toward a long table in the center of the hall. Leave it to Margret with eyes like a hawk to spy out anyone or anything from a far distance. They reached the table quickly, Margret pushing through the throng of people with relative ease, and greeted both the King and Mawd. Thaladir guided them both to their respective seats.

Laquetta, surprised to be graced with the presence of other elves that were not a part of the royal party, gazed at each new face with increasing curiousity. These elves were different in appearance, one of beauty and haughtiness as they stopped talking and turned their attention to the two young ladies that had joined them, eying them carefully. They were, in turn, examined by Margret and Laquetta. The strange elves wore silver and grey, instead of the green and brown tunics worn by those of the royal party, their silver-blonde hair pulled back in a slightly different style. Laquetta and Margret were immediately introduced to the unfamiliar elves, Laquetta overheard that they hailed from Lothlorien. Haldir, Rumil, Orophin and a few others whose names she would soon forget were there to meet the Lord of Lorien, Celeborn, who had not yet arrived.

Haldir and Thranduil were still engaged in a quiet conversation, not at all affected by the ladies' appearance. The king was leaning comfortably to the left of his chair, shoulder to shoulder with Haldir. Laquetta sat between Margret and Mawd, who was seated next to the king's right side. They began talking amongst themselves about anything that came to their minds. Every now and then, Margret eyes would wonder toward the elves. Once she gained their attention, she would give them one of her seductive smiles and in return they would oblige her with one of their own. Seeing this, Mawd told her that she had no idea just what she was getting herself into for the elves were far more experienced in the art of seduction then she could ever be.

"That goes to show you just how little you know about me. One should never take my hidden talents lightly," Margret boasted. Mawd raised an elegant eyebrow, wondering what possible hidden talents Margret could actually have, other than flirting with men and pretending that it went beyond the gesture of philandering.

"I have known you for a few years now and one thing that I do know is that you are full of talk. Most people that talk about sex as much as you do don't actually...do it. They just fantasize about it." Mawd said with a smirk. Margret glared at the woman who had her fair share of experiences in dalliance before and during her marriage.

"Well, excuse me if some of us like to share our experience with others rather than keeping quiet about it. You never know just who might need my expertise," Margret replied stiffly. Laquetta giggled and Mawd snickered.

"Why are you still in denial about your lack of experience in sexual activities?" Mawd's voice turned from quiet sarcasm to real concern. Margret was still young, and it was to be expected that she would be inexperienced. There was no shame in her innocence.

"I am not in denial," Margret replied hotly. Her face was turning red.

"Calm down," Mawd said with a wave of her hand. "Don't get so testy. Really, it is unnecessary..."

"Oh yes it is necessary when you are calling my bluff," Margret interrupted. "I can't believe you don't believe me when I tell you I have experience just like you." Margret's defensive declarations only seemed to emphasize her young mind, giving her the air of a petulant child.

Laquetta shook her head in amusement. Margret really did need to come to terms with reality, she didn't know any more than Laquetta when it came to sex and men, but unlike Margret, Laquetta was willing to admit to her lack of sexual experience. Laquetta was not completely sure of Margret's actual experiences with men, unable to distinguish what was truth and what was lies in Margret's many stories. She gave her friend a thoughtful, sidelong glance.

The two ladies continued their argument, while Laquetta turned her attention elsewhere. She saw one of Haldir's brothers, who was introduced to her at the table as Rumil, watching her. He looked almost identical to his two older brothers, except that he was more lithe in body tone than his brother's broad figures. He was sitting across at the far end of the table, still watching her until finally he smiled. Laquetta returned the friendly gesture with one of her own and then the smile faltered when he blew a kiss at her. She quickly turned her head away and half listened to Margret and Mawd's conversation.

Margret, not missing the distress look of her friend, asked her what was wrong. "Nothing," Laquetta murmured as she shivered slightly. Before she could be questioned further, trays of delicious smelling foods were being placed before them.

During the meal, Rumil's gaze was set upon Laquetta. When she would look his way, he would smile causing her to once more turn away, blushing. After dinner, Laquetta decided it might be best to go outside for some fresh air before going to bed. While she gazed up at the stars, listening to songs and music from within the hall, Rumil approached her and began to talk to her about the exchange. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle whenever he glanced at her. Standing beside this handsome elf made her nervous and caused her stomach to flutter wildly. She wondered silently if elves make every mortal feel this way. As they continued their conversation, they learned a little about each other.

He told her about Lothlorien before the war of the ring. It was a city filled with music and singing. It also had many paths and stairs, if one was to climb them they could see before them a wide lawn surrounded by a vast expanse of tress and a large, shimmering fountain lit by silver lamps that swung from the boughs of trees. Only the cleanest, most pure water was used and it fell into a basin of silver, from which a white stream spilled. Upon the south side of the lawn there stood the mightiest of all trees; its great smooth bole gleamed like grey silk, and up it towered, until its first branches, far above, opened their huge limbs under shadowy clouds of leaves. Beside it a broad ladder stood. "That is where our lord and lady, Celeborn and Galadriel once dwelled," Rumil spoke softly, watching the stars. Laquetta smiled and then stifled a yawn. Sensing her weariness, Rumil chuckled.

"Seems like a certain lady is tired," he said with amusement. Laquetta gave an apologetic smile.

"My apologies, the journey has taken a toil on me."

"For a moment there I thought it was my story that bored you," Rumil bantered.

"Oh no, my lord. It was a very lovely story," she said quickly.

"No need to call me 'lord', just Rumil," he said looking into her eyes as a smile tugged the corner of his lips. "Since I kept you out this long with my story, I shall escort you to your room," he offered, giving her a dazzling smile. She smiled in return, lowering her eyes and taking his extended elbow as he led her back inside of the inn. Once inside, Margret was seen arm in arm with Orophin walking up the stairs, smiling broadly. Mawd and Thranduil once again were nowhere to be seen.

When Rumil walked Laquetta to her door, Orophin along with Margret met them there. The brothers sat with the ladies for a while, teasing them mercilessly and laughing merrily as one or both ladies blushed. Orophin had to eventually drag Rumil from the room after a particular declaration that left Laquetta stunned. Unable to come up with a witty reply, she merely said "thank you."

Margret and Laquetta prepared themselves for bed, praying as they did every night, giggling and laughing at the encounter they had, had so far with the elves. Margret laughed even harder, confusing Laquetta. "What is so funny?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I was just thinking," Margret replied wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. "Rumil is sweet on you." She began to count a list of his actions on her fingers. "He was hesitant to leave the room and he tried to stall just to remain in your presence. He recited a poem to you about the golden leaves of the mallorn tree. After he was done, he complimented you on how lovely you looked."

Laquetta blushed at the memory, giggling again. "Oh Laquetta, you look lovely," she mimicked Rumil. "Your hair looks pretty. Your skin is dark and smooth, and you even smell good, too." At this, the girls went into another fit of laughter.

Shortly after, Margret ducked her head down. "Why thank you kind, sir," she drawled, mocking Laquetta, which caused her to giggle again. The girls were having so much fun that they were unaware of a figure that stood behind the close door of their room, listening to everything that was said.

TBC...


End file.
